


it's all gonna roll your way

by thesaddestboner



Series: home_ice commentfic [1]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, Community: home-ice, Detroit Red Wings, Gen, Not Beta Read, Quadruple Drabble, Silly, passing the torch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-01
Updated: 2013-09-01
Packaged: 2017-12-25 06:47:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/949959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesaddestboner/pseuds/thesaddestboner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Nik sat in his cubicle, typing up his reports, busying himself with work he knew the company's CEO had instructed Lidström to give him to keep him out of trouble.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	it's all gonna roll your way

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mockturtletale](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mockturtletale/gifts).



> [](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/mockturtletale/profile)[**mockturtletale**](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/mockturtletale/) prompted me with "A situation they've got to 'fix', Olivia Pope style." at the [](http://home_ice.livejournal.com/profile)[**home_ice**](http://home_ice.livejournal.com/) [friending/prompt meme](http://home-ice.livejournal.com/13077.html). Somehow it became a weird Red Wings office AU and not at all like _Scandal_. Ohp.
> 
> Title from "9 to 5" by Dolly Parton, which appears on the _Office Space_ soundtrack, surprise surprise.
> 
> You can find me on [twitter](http://twitter.com/thesaddestboner) and [tumblr](http://saddestboner.tumblr.com).

Nik sat in his cubicle, typing up his reports, busying himself with work he knew the company's CEO had instructed Lidström to give him to keep him out of trouble. So what if Nik had a minor, _minor_ anger management problem? It wasn't as if he took it out on his fellow coworkers. Just the few unfortunate company rivals who happened to get in his way. It wasn't his fault they got in his way.

This work was beneath him. Nik let out a quiet, undignified sigh. They'd told him he'd be promoted some day, maybe even to team leader, once Lidström took his buyout and retired off to Cancún or whatever.

"We've got a situation."

Nik looked up. Lidström was hovering over his cubicle wall, a shock of blond hair in his eyes.

"A situation." Nik stared back at Lidström, helplessly lost. Why was their fearless leader coming to him to handle 'situations'? Lidström was in charge, anyway. Seemed like he should be the one to handle any and all 'situations,' as far as Nik was concerned.

"We're out of coffee in the break room," Lidström said, reaching up to slick his dark blond hair back from his forehead. Lidström was finicky like that, and always impeccably dressed. Today he had on a simple powder blue Polo shirt and khakis.

"Isn't that Janik's job?" Nik asked. They almost always gave the lower ranking employees coffee duty.

"Janik was let go, but that's not why I'm really here, anyway," Lidström said. He paused for effect. "I'm retiring in a few weeks," he said. "Mr. Ilitch wants me to hand pick my replacement. Babcock wants Zetterberg. Mr. Ilitch is pushing me to pick Datsyuk. They even called Yzerman for his opinion."

Yzerman, their former captain and a legend in the company, had retired and gone off to Florida a few years earlier. No one had heard from him since. His actually responding to a phone call probably meant this was a big deal.

"So why have you come to me," Nik asked.

"You're my choice for team captain," Lidström said. "There'll be a vote in a few weeks. I'm throwing in my support for you."

Nik stared at Lidström, unsure of what to say. He wasn't even certain he could speak. Finally, he managed, "Wow, Nick. Thank you."

Lidström patted the top of Nik's cubicle wall and offered him an almost-smile—thin, just the barest quirk of the corner of his mouth—and stepped back, adjusting his hair once more. "Alright, Kronwall. Good talk. Back to work." 

Nik slumped back against the back of his office chair and tried to fully absorb the news. Lidström wanted him to be the captain. He'd hand picked him to be his replacement. Maybe he had a future at this place after all.

* * *

EPILOGUE: They picked Zetterberg. 

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> The author of this piece intends no insult, slander, or copyright infringement, and is not profiting from this work. This story is a complete work of fiction and does not necessarily reflect on the nature of the individuals featured. This is for entertainment purposes only. If you found this story while Googling your name or the names of your friends, hit the back button now.


End file.
